Noches de Sangre
by Lord Battou
Summary: Sólo en sueños puedes dar rienda suelta a tus verdaderos pensamientos y no puedes escapar de tí mismo.


**Noches de sangre**

por _Lord Batout_

Las nubes se separaron, revelando la luna llena, brillante y blanca. La oscuridad retrocedió un poco y Kenshin pudo notar que estaba en lo que parecía la entrada a un bosque de bambú, cuyas cañas se mecían al compás del viento. Ondeaban a su vez, sus cabellos y su ropa.

A pesar del oscuro y espectral escenario, se mantuvo tranquilo al percatarse que se hallaba dentro de un sueño. Años manteniéndose alerta de día, también de noche, le permitían a esas alturas darse cuenta del momento en que se dormía, dejándose una hebra de conciencia para despertar si en el mundo real el peligro acechaba a los suyos. Las sombras siempre perseguían a los asesinos como él lo fue.

Avanzó a paso tranquilo por el sendero que destacaba en lo negro con tonos tierra, como si fuera iluminado por un sol que no existía en ese lugar, recordando, como si aún lo experimentara en su cuerpo su último encuentro con su esposa. Esa noche la posesión lo había dejado exhausto como nunca; Kaoru se había mostrado especialmente complaciente, por otro, apasionada. Era la mujer que encendía su lado más impetuoso, sin duda el más viril. Nunca tenía que pedir permiso o pedir disculpas cuando estaba con ella y se permitía sin reservas tocarla insolente y pervertidamente, exigirle cosas y darle otras que la ponían caliente. Era su mujer y con ella él cumplía a cabalidad su rol de hombre.

Saboreándose los labios siguió su andar. Kaoru dormía a su lado, sin duda. Kenji en la habitación contigua, con tres años era para él su pequeño milagro: Después de tanto matar que él pudiera dar vida era de otro mundo. Adoraba su hijo, pero por sobre todo a su mujer. Haría cualquier cosa por protegerlos, hoy y siempre.

Seguía el viento bajo el negro cielo de la noche con la luna brillando. En su bosque el paisaje de los bambú cambió y se llenó de árboles plenos de follaje junto a otros de ramas secas, retorcidas que intentaban llegar arriba. Por un momento pensó que esos árboles ya estaban muertos, que jamás alcanzarían aquello que querían tocar y se le ocurrió sentir un poco de pesar por ellos. Pero al menos murieron en el intento. Era mejor que nada. Había muchos otros que buscaban y ni siquiera podían vislumbrar ese cielo, hundidos en las miserias de sus almas. Se sintió apesadumbrado.

Llevaba su sakabatou afirmada en su costado y sólo sabía que debía caminar. Se detuvo en un claro para mirar un poco más la luna. Le encantaba. Esa luna sólo invitaba a mirarla. Sintió una presencia y fue cuando reparó en la sombra parada en la entrada del claro. Reconoció la postura de la delgada y juvenil figura.

Se trataba de Batousai.

Repentinas nubes cubrieron la luna y aunque la iluminación decayó, Kenshin vio a Batousai dejar su sitio para acercarse refulgendo como un fantasma. Era un jovencito, su versión con 17 años menos, de ropas oscuras, protectores en los brazos, katana y wakizashi. Su expresión era seria, un poco apagada, ojos vacíos, hombros caídos, cabello rojo tomado en lo alto de su cabeza.

-Hola.- Saludó el recién llegado.

-Hola.-

Kenshin joven se detuvo a prudente distancia de Kenshin y se miraron. El viento movió algunas hojas entre ellos.

-Es muy oscuro aquí.- dijo Kenshin por decir algo. El más joven asintió.

\- Así es. Estoy acostumbrado a vivir en la noche.

-Ya veo. Pero tienes la luna llena. Es muy bonita.

-Tienes razón. Es hermosa, pero no puedo estar bajo su luz. Cuando ella se asoma debo esconderme.- dijo Batousai con su voz apagada, llamando la atención de Kenshin que escudriñaba el cielo.-Antes no había luna y salíamos juntos. ¿Lo recuerdas?.-

Kenshin miró a Batousai con la duda pintada en el rostro.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Tú sabes de qué hablo. Sólo haz un poco de memoria.

Una flor de color rojo apareció y ambos la notaron. Mientras Batousai se dirigia a ella para capturarla en su mano con una elegante lentitud, Kenshin se quedó pensando.

-No lo recuerdas, ¿de verdad? Lo entiendo. Nadie quiere ver al hitokiri.- repuso el mozuelo sin sorna ni arrogancia.- Las personas quieren un poco de fantasía en sus vidas, inspiración para sobrellevar las suyas y creer que lo malvado puede cambiar. Por eso tú puedes mirar a la luna. Porque decidiste vivir esa fantasía y dárselas a los demás y yo... debo quedarme aquí, esperando a que sea mi turno de acompañarte en las sombras.-

Algo llegó a la mente de Kenshin con esas palabras que envió un escalosfrio por su espalda. Batousai seguía absorto en la contemplación de su flor.

De alguna parte un haz de luz cayó sobre un bulto cubierto por ramas.

-Todos quieren pensar que se puede cambiar. Todos desearían ser como otra persona y no fuimos la excepción. Lo intentamos, pero antes de cumplir un mes de vagabundeo, nos llevamos a dos. Allí quedaron sus cuerpos.- Mencionó, señalando los bultos.-Nadie los reclamó. Nadie los quería. Simples salteadores. Fáciles de eliminar y desaparecer.

Inmóvil, Kenshin viajaba por su memoria y reconocía esos crímenes, consternado. El no matar que tanto había pregonado era una fantasía dentro de la realidad. Y en este sueño que tenía, aquello que Batousai decía era cierto.

-Por eso tu arrepentimiento. Siempre supimos que lo que pasó en la guerra era necesario. Fuera que lo hicieramos nosotros u otra persona, el resultado sería el mismo y matar no nos provocaba mayor culpa. Eso nos dijo Katsura y lo asimilamos. Y vagamos bajo noches fragantes de cerezos y otras de nieve congelando nuestros pies y muchas veces, cuando nadie vió, tuvimos noches de sangre como Batousai. Fue esa mujer incapaz de sonreír la que te empezó a confundir con eso de "un niño amable no debería matar" y la que nos dividió. La que te convirtió en un hipócrita, la que me trajo a este sitio.

Kenshin no dijo nada. ¿Qué podía decir? Todo era cierto.

-Siempre quise cambiar y lo sabías.

-No. No fue así.- repuso Batousai.- Tú tenías claro tu motivo. Lidiaste como cualquier otro con tus pecados y nuestros enemigos lo entendieron así. Pero lo que pasó luego que te pusiste a vagabundear es lo que dejó las verdaderas secuelas en tu alma. ¿Lo recuerdas? En Aomori, en Sendai... los mellizos de Saporo. Los bandidos de Fukui... nos faltan dedos a tí y a mí para contarlos a todos los que dejamos abandonados en la espesura del bosque, entre medio de las cañas o al fondo de algún barranco.

-Era necesario hacerlo.- dijo Kenshin cambiando su mirada a una decidida. - Sus almas estaban podridas.

-No más podrida que la nuestra, pero fuimos siempre el más fuerte y el más astuto. Nadie nos vio, los trabajos fueron limpios. Siempre los enfrentamos con nuestra espada, los desarmamos y matamos con las suyas, por eso la sakabatou no tiene sangre, tus manos si.

Con una mirada dura, Kenshin miró al jovencito.

-Pero llevo mucho tiempo sin matar. Desde que conocí a Kaoru...

-Desde que la conociste, aquí salió la luna y no puedo mostrarme. Los hitokiris somos de las sombras. Pero además, los hitokiris somos hitokiris hasta el día de nuestra muerte.

-No, eso se puede cambiar.

-¿De verdad? Tú no puedes suprimirme porque tu instinto asesino está más desarrollado que cualquier otro que tengas. Kaoru puede detenerme pero no será siempre. Kenshin, yo quiero salir bajo la luz de la luna. Quiero asomarme y sentir su brillo sobre mí. No me importa no merecerlo... Mostrarle a ella quienes somos realmente, ¿o prefieres morir en tu mentira?

-No.- dijo Kenshin.- Te quedarás aquí. Ahora soy padre, debo enseñar a mi hijo... para que no cometa mis errores.

-Está bien. Sigue ocultándome de tu familia, Kenshin, pero salgamos esta noche. Busquemos a los Mori. Sabemos de sus fechorías, que la policía no los detiene, que la burocracia ralentiza todo. Hagamos justicia como sabemos y regresa junto a tu mujer tras permitirme esta noche con la espada. No pido nada más.

-No puedo hacer eso.- dijo Kenshin.

-Por favor. Quiero salir. Tú quieres que salga. Lo he visto en este lugar cuando regresas a la guerra y disfrutas la adrenalina de correr empuñando tu espada y destrozando a quien se ponga delante de tí.

El verdadero Batousai siempre fue más bien cortés. Nunca se rió u ofendió a algún oponente, sólo ejecutaba con rapidez su trabajo, al principio con reservas, luego con secreto placer por ser más fuerte.

-Jinnei siempre quiso su pelea contigo porque supo que él y nosotros éramos iguales. Locos en el fondo, sedientos de sangre. De la sangre que obtuvimos en la guerra, y en esas noches desde el vagabundeo. Sólo un poco, Kenshin. Sólo hoy. Una noche más de sangre. Nadie lo sabrá.

La tentación lo carcomía, sus miembros picaban de anticipación, pero se negó enérgico a pesar de sus ganas.

-Jamás lo haré.

Batousai aplastó la flor en su mano y deshizo sus pétalos. Lo miró fijamente con el dorado llegando a sus ojos. Kenshin lo miró con pavor.

-¿Debo decir que no soy otra persona intentando convencerte, si no tu propia conciencia? No me mires como si fuera un ser repugnante, porque somos unos solo.

-No quiero hacer eso, no más.- mintió Kenshin.- Sólo así podré seguir mereciendo esta vida que tengo ahora.

Necesitaba oponerse, ahora lo reconocía. Necesitaba de las batallas, de la sangre manando de otro cuerpo. Quería salir a matar, muchas veces lo pensaba hacia sus oponentes pero no lo hacía. No podía luego de tener la mirada de Kaoru sobre él. La amaba, la amaba al punto de cambiar eso de él, pero que lo ignorara no significaba que no lo extrañara. Todo aquel que lo veía deprimido pensaba en su conciencia, en sus sufrimientos y al menos con eso, no tenía que explicar a nadie cuando se alejaba, buscando soledad para apaciguarse a sí mismo.

-Perfecto. Niega mi existencia si quieres, para alcanzar la perfección de un hombre de paz. Pero cuando has estado poseyendo a tu mujer y la has tenido rendida bajo tu cuerpo y has puesto las manos en torno a su cuello y has empezado a apretar... sólo un poco... tú sabes que es porque me estoy asomando. Ella se interpone entre lo que somos realmente y lo que somos hoy. Ten cuidado, porque una de estas noches no podrías controlarme. Ir a liberar energía al bosque de bambú no es suficiente para apaciguarme y ha pasado mucho tiempo desde nuestro último asesinato.

Consternado, sintiendo como si lo hubiera golpeado, Kenshin reconoció con brutal lucidez que Batousai tenía razón. Él hacía eso con Kaoru. A él lo excitaba ciertamente sentir que tenía la vida de ella entre sus dedos y que era una necesidad salir de casa al bosque de bambú una vez por semana. El sueño hacía rato había perdido su paz. El pecho de Kenshin dolía y ya quería despertar. Caminó a la salida del claro y Batousai llegó a bloquearle el paso. El sonido de su espada al asomar desde la funda lo detuvo.

-Sólo dame una noche, por año. Permítenoslo. Sólo malhechores. Acéptalo y vive con sinceridad.

-No.

-Nadie se dará cuenta y seguirás siendo la inspiración de los demás si quieres.

-NO.

-Kaoru seguirá viviendo feliz en esta fantasía que has creado para ella, sacrificándome y si me das un malhechor esta noche, tienes mi juramento que no te molestaré hasta el otro año.

-¡NO!- gritó desesperado al reconocer una necesidad real de abandonarse a las palabras del muchacho, levantarse y salir a matar. Él no era muy diferente de Jinei, salvo en su fuerza de voluntad y en autoregular sus actos.

-Entonces pelea conmigo.- dijo Batousai.- Defiende tu fantasía para quedar bien con los demás. Yo nos defenderé a nosotros. Lo que somos, lo que realmente deseamos.

Kenshin se desesperó. Se llevó una mano a la frente, respirando un poco fatigado. Tembló.

-No, esto no es lo que deseo. Es lo que aprendí a hacer. ¿Qué no lo entiendes? No puedo hacerlo porque así como tú dices que soy la inspiración de otras personas, entenderás que ellos ven en mí un motor para confiar, para tener esperanzas. ¿Cómo puedo decirle a Kaoru que nunca dejé de ser un asesino? ¿Qué pensará de este maldito mentiroso? ¿Y Yahiko? Ese niño crecio admirando a este hombre, o Sanosuke que vio en mí a un amigo. ¿Lo habría hecho de saber que seguí matando si nunca soportó lo corrupto? Lo que para nosotros es una fantasía, para ellos es una realidad y yo debo esforzarme en que siga siendo así, porque yo quiero realmente ser ese tipo de hombre

-Por muy alerta que esté un hombre, puede mezclar sus mundos cuando baja la guardia. Qué pasa si en medio de la pasión estrangularas a Kaoru, o si enterraras tu espada en ella, como cuando Shishio mató a Yumi cuando tengas fiebre... me pregunto qué sentirás tú. Mientras yo viva, corres el riesgo de ser incapaz de contenerte. Mientras más suprimas tu locura, resurgirá con más fuerza un día.

La idea de Kaoru muriendo bajo su espada desestabilizó a Kenshin. Con un grito, hundió su sakabatou en el estómago del joven delante de él. El chico apenas tuvo tiempo de levantar un poco su espada y rápidamente la sangre llegó a su boca para salir de ella. Entonces Kenshin sintió ese dolor espantoso y lacerante en su propio abdomen y al mirar descubrió la sakabatou hasta la empuñadura sumergida en él. Espantado, miró al frente, y Batousai ya no estaba. Comprendiendo, miró al cielo negro, resignado. Las nubes lentamente dejaron ver la luna.

-Esto es mejor. Morir por la espada... no tener esta lucha interna nunca más. Morir como lo que soy. Un asesino.- pensó. Y todo se volvió oscuro.

-¡Kenshin!- gritó Kaoru, al distinguirlo arrodillado en medio del patio, refulgendo su yukata bajo la luz de la luna llena. Tarde descubrió la espada hundida hasta la mitad en su abdomen, las manos descansando en la empuñadura y el pánico la tomó de la mano y el horror congeló su pecho.- ¡Kenshin, Kenshin!.- gritó fuera de sí al reparar en la sangre que manaba.- Kenshin... ¿cómo llegaste aquí? Kenshin, por qué?- acabó sollozando.- ¿Por qué?

Kenshin abrió los ojos un poco para distinguirla a través de sus propias lágrimas. No tenía fuerzas para hablar, su vida se iba pero mirando su cara, pensó en la luz de esa hermosa luna que vio en su sueño. Sin duda era ella y sonrió levemente.

Batousai había pedido un malhechor para saciar sus ansias. Él se lo había dado. Al más cruel, al más sanguinario y al más mentiroso. A él mismo.

Y murió.

 **Fin**.


End file.
